tampabayhomelesswikiaorg-20200214-history
Friendship Palms Permanent Supportive Housing Program
Contact Information Program Name: ''' Friendship Palms Permanent Supportive Housing Program 1304-1314 West Waters Avenue Tampa, FL 33604 '''Main Phone: (813) 933-9020 Fax number: ' (813) 932-0614 '''E-Mail address: ' tpidgeon@projectreturn.org. 'Internet Site: ' http://www.projectreturnflorida.com '''Mailing Information Agency Name & Mailing address: ''' FRIENDSHIP PALMS PERMANENT SUPPORTIVE HOUSING 1304-1314 WEST WATERS AVENUE TAMPA, FL 33604 '''Program Information Eligibility requirements: ' Mental Illness; Homeless; Stable source of income; No substance abuse within past 12 months; criminal history looked at on case by case basis. '''Information last updated: ' 05/25/2010 '''Controlling agency Project Return, Inc. Accessibility: ' ADA compliant '''Transportation: ' Available by passes '''In-Home Services Provided Self Payment Malpractice Insurance Sliding Fee Scale Payment Assistance Hillsborough Healthcare Medipass Accepts Medicaid Accepts Medicare Accepts HMO/PPO Accepts Tricare Accepts Mcaid/Mcare Only Accepts Most Insurance Minimum Sliding Fee Scale: ' 0 '''AKA: ' Friendship Palms 'Hours of operation: ' 8:30am-4:30pm Monday-Friday 'Fees charged: ' Based on income: $300.00 maximum monthly rent, $35.00 credit toward electricity 'Intake procedure: ' Telephone screening; Review medical documents; Admission on appointment if approved 'Area served: ' Hillsborough County 'Languages spoken or available: ' se '''Service Description Permanent housing with supportive services for homeless individual adult men and women living with severe mental illness; service planning; service management; medication supervision; vocational training. Friendship Palms is a supportive housing program with residences for people experiencing mental illnesses who need and want supports in order to retain their housing. Supportive services for residents are funded in part by the Department of Children and Families and the U.S. Department of Housing and Urban Development . Applicants for residency, must meet the following requirements established by these funding entities and Project Return: Have a mental illness Be 18 years of age or older Be capable of self-administration of medications Be capable of self-preservation Provide current documentation of financial resources Want and need supportive services Have the ability to move throughout the apartment with or without the assistance of specific medical devices designed to aid in such movement Not currently present a danger to self or others Meet the criteria for homelessness established by the U.S. Department of Housing and Urban Development if applying under the HUD Permanent Supportive Housing Program. Each resident holds a rental agreement for a private, secured bedroom and shares a bathroom, kitchen, and living area with a roommate. Residents take an active role in their apartment community. The Tenants' Council provides an opportunity for all residents to have a voice in the decision-making at the apartment complex. Residents participate in electing a representative to serve on the Project Return Board Program Committee. Person-centered planning facilitated by a team of caring staff is available to residents. Residents access services as needed and requested from the team of mental health and residency specialists so that they are able to achieve the life outcomes that they value. The menu of support services available include: Personal Service Planning Service coordination and planning with other community resources Home visits and care calls Medication supervision and symptom reduction Assistance with residency and money management issues On-call crisis support Peer network and supportIndividualized services are developed as needed for each resident A Community Clubhouse is also available for residents' use. Amenities include: Laundry facilities, community mailboxes, computer with Internet access, vending machines. Activities include: social gatherings, evening and weekend activities, problem-solving and peer support groups, Dinner Club, and Tenants' Council. Other Services Offered by this Program: Homeless Services- Not Shelter; Housing; Housing- Transitional; Medication; Medication Management; Mental Health Facility; Recreation; Recreation- Adult; Social Clubs/Organizations; Supervised Living Facilities; Vocational Rehabilitation; Program Events: Kcappello 19:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) - Updated Categories Category:Transitional Housing Category:Mental Health Services